


Zapomniani bracia

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, po 5 sezonie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Nikt o nich nie pamiętał, ale mieli siebie.Tekst na temat 35 (zapomniany) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Po niedoszłej Apokalipsie, a przed całą aferą z lewiatanami Rafał zrobił coś o czym nikt nie wiedział. Po prostu nikt tego nie zauważył. Każdy zajęty swoimi ważnymi (w swoich oczach najważniejszymi) sprawami, wszyscy odwrócili wzrok.

Poza tym po opuszczeniu Klatki przez Sama Winchestera, wszelkie byty straciły nią zainteresowanie. Nikt nie zauważył, że archanioł uwolnił z niej Adama Milligan. W końcu chłopak nie nazywał się Winchester, co oznaczało nudę, brak protekcji braci i bezużyteczność w oczach większości nadnaturalnego środowiska. Udowodniono już przecież, że nie nadawał się nawet na materiał do szantażu.

Może Rafał również nie widział w nim większego pożytku, ale wiedział, jak to jest być zapomnianym bratem. Wartym uwagi tylko jeśli zawiedli poprzedni (Dean odmówił, Michał przegrał). Dlatego wyciągnął Adam, zaniósł do jego nieba. A potem stało się coś, przez co aż do dnia własnej porażki regularnie go odwiedzał, dbając o wszystkie jego potrzeby.

Skoro przecież dosłownie nikt na całym świecie już ich szczerze nie kochał, to cóż im pozostało, jak nie pokochać samych siebie i to sobą się przejąć? A jeśli przy tym pokochali też siebie wzajemnie, zapragnęli troszczyć się o tego drugiego? Trudno.

To było fair, miało sens. Zapomniany brat z zapomnianym bratem. Razem niedostrzegalni. W końcu pokochani.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
